YouTube notices (screens)
Here is all of the YouTube notice screens. The banners will be on it's own page. More screens will appear here. Note that many notices are old versions seen on the old layout. Notices Processing Notice Notice: On a grey gradient background, there is a play button with a face. The text says 'We're processing this video. Check back later' and 'Sorry about that'. Availability: Rare. Seen when you're on the video that is processing. Copyright Strike Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video contains content from corporation/YouTuber name, whi has blocked it on copyright grounds'. Variants: There is a version where the video name is shown, with text reading 'This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by corporation/YouTuber name'. There is also a variant where it reads 'This video contains content from corporation name, who has blocked it on your country on copyright grounds'. There is a third variant where it just says 'This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim'. Availability: Common. Seen when a video gets blocked due to a copyright claim by a corporation or a YouTuber. The third variant is extinct. Private Video Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video is private'. Availability: Rare. Seen when a video is private. Closed YouTuber Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video is no longer available because the uploader has closed their YouTube account'. Availability: Rare. Seen when the uploader closed their account. Unavailable Video Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video is unavailable'. Availability: Very common. Seen when a video is unavailable. Deleted Video Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video has been removed by the user'. Availability: Common. Seen when a video gets removed by the user. Third-Party Termination Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads ''Video title' The YouTube account associated with this video has been terminated due to multiple third-party notifications of copyright infringement'. Availability: Rare. Seen when the user gets terminated because of three copyright strikes. Terms of Service Termination Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video is no longer available because the YouTube account associated with this video has been terminated'. Variant: There is a variant where 'terminated' was replaced with 'closed'. It replaced the variant with 'terminated'. Availability: The version with 'terminated' is extinct. The version with 'closed' is rare and seen when the user gets terminated for violating the Terms of Service. Harassment and Bullying Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'This video has been removed for violating YouTube's policy on harassment and bullying'. Availability: Rare. Seen when a video gets removed due to harassment and bullying. Video Not In Country Notice Notice: Same as before, but the text reads 'The uploader has not made this video available in your country'. Availability: Common. Seen when the uploader does not uploaded the video to your country. GEMA Notices Notice 1: Same as before, but the text reads 'Unfortunately, this video is not available in Germany because it may contain music for which GEMA has not granted the respective music rights'. Notice 2: Same as GEMA notice 1, but it reads 'Unfortunately, this video is not available in your country because it could contain music, for which we could not agree on conditions of use with GEMA'. Availability: Very rare. Seen when some music videos are not available on a few countries because of GEMA rights. Government Notice TBA Age Restricted Notice TBA Thieving Deviant Notice TBA Hate Speech Notice TBA Deceptive Content Notice TBA 2 or More Company Notice TBA Long Video Notice TBA Shocking Video Notice TBA Safety Mode/Restricted Mode Notice TBA Restricted Video Notice TBA Graphic Video Notice TBA Terms of Service Notice TBA Non-Existing Video Notice TBA 'Over her 5-second appearance' Notice TBA 'Removed by YouTube' Notice TBA Unavailable Live Stream Recording Notice TBA 'Live streaming not available in country' Notice TBA Sexual Video Notice TBA Court Order Notice TBA Offline Notice TBA Monkey Error TBA 'Harmful and dangerous content' Notice TBA Duplicated Video Notice TBA 'Inappropriate or offensive to some audiences' Notice TBA 'From claimants including' Notice TBA 'Greedy short-sighted media corporation' Notice TBA Category:Other Errors